Laureena
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: 2 of Luke's best friends die and Luke is left in charge of their daughter, Laureena. Can Laureena help him cope with his grief, and give him a reason to live?
1. Default Chapter

Laureena

Laureena.

Authors note: Raque is Luke's best friend and accomplice in many things. Lisa was like a mother figure to Luke. Beru remained kind of aloof so Lisa was the mother substitute. Please review. If it goes off well I might make it into a long story.

"L-luke, take good care of her, and tell her that her mo-mother l-l-oves her." Came Lisa's dying words.

"I promise." Luke said, holding his best friend's hand as she passed to the other side. 

In the other room the baby wailed, as if she could feel her mother's passing, even though she was not force-capable. 

Luke hurriedly wiped his tears and ran to the girl. "Shh." He said. "Shh, she'll always be with you. In the meantime I will take care of you."

Luke's comm. link rang, and he put the baby in the crib and answered it. "Hello… hi Leia, no… Lisa died. Yea, Leia I have something to tell you…no, its ok, I will tell you when I come to Yavin, tell Tionne that I should be back in a few days, after the funeral, love you. May the Force be with you. Skywalker out."

Luke turned back to the baby and saw that the baby had wiped her tears. "Laureena, come to Luke." He said cooing, pretending everything was all right for her sake. He'd grieve for his two best friends, Lisa and her husband Raque who'd died a few days earlier later. 

The baby stopped crying and lifted her hands to Luke. Luke picked her up and played with her, tickling her feet. Luke **felt** his other Tatooinian friends enter. Sophwa came running in. "Luke, how is Lisa."

Luke put his finger to his lips, and gestured to the baby and mouthed "No sorrow in front of the baby. Babies aren't dumb, they can pick up on our feelings." 

"She died then." Sophwa mouthed back.

Luke nodded his head. "She couldn't hold on after Raque died. She left Laureena in my charge. Listen, go to the other room to grieve."

Sophwa, Binns, and Leiku went to the other room. After a bit, the memories hit Luke, of how close he and Lisa had been, of how she'd done so much for him, and he couldn't hold back tears anymore. He put Laureena down, so she could crawl around a bit and he could grieve. Then Luke let them fall. He mentally cried for his two best friends. 

Binns came out a few minutes later, his eyes red, but otherwise he was fine. "I'll watch Laureena." He said, putting his hand on Luke's shoulder, "You go give yourself time to grieve."

Luke did as he was told. He went to the other room. He sat down on the bed and cried, cried for the two people who'd cared for him when he was younger, cried for his best friend. I have been orphaned again, he thought, I have been orphaned again. All his Jedi control left him. He pounded his fist into the wall. Sophwa grabbed him before he could follow that action by pounding his head. "No, Sacre, don't." he said, his voice cracking. "Don't. We can continue living. At least do so for the life in your hands now, Laureena's life. Don't orphan her."

"Someone else should take care of Laureena." Luke said, his voice rough. "I don't have a stable enough lifestyle… the Jedi temple isn't the best place to raise a kid."

"Luke, you must raise her." Leiku said. "You need someone like her, and this is an opportunity-"

"You call the death of my best friends, who were more than once parental figures, an opportunity. The orphaning of a 8-month old girl, and opportunity!" Luke asked, sorrow making his voice shrill.

"Yes." Leiku said. "Not an opportunity like it was a good thing,we all loved Raque and Lisa, but as something good can come out of it. Luke, you have been alone for to long, your sister is keeping you alive, but having an extra thing keeping you alive won't hurt. Besides, here is an easy way for you to start a family."

"I also promised Lisa." Luke said, "I can't believe for a moment." 

Luke turned away. "I don't deserve friends like-.:

"Luke, this is one of your bad habits that will kill you." Sophwa cut in. "You can't take extra blame on yourself. Everyone has moments where they think of shirking. Its HUMAN. JEDI CAN BE HUMAN."

Luke realized that the last person who had said those words to him had been Lisa, when he felt bad about Jacen, Jaina and Anakin getting kidnapped. He realized again, that Lisa would never be there to comfort him when he was sad, Raque would never be there to let him go do something fun when his work was overloading, and he'd never make another wisecrack. "No!!!!!!!!." Luke cried. "No!!!!!!!!! LISA, RAQUE, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME." HE said, breaking down again. 

Luke felt a concerned Leia in his presence. ~Luke~ 

~LEIA, THEY CAN'T BE GONE. I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM.~ 

~I love you.~ Leia said, simply, knowing that that was all she could say.

~I can't live without them.~

~I am coming.~

~I will have left for Yavin before you could reach.~  
Leia sighed. ~All right, but if you delay one extra day I am coming after you.~

When Luke finished his conversation with Leia he saw that Binns had brought Laureena in. "She was crying for you."

Luke could tell that Binns wasn't lying. "Come here little one." He said, taking her into his arms. 

As Luke made her laugh he realized that they had already formed a bond in the short time they had been together.

After she went to sleep Luke returned to his friends. "Listen, we need to give Raque and Lisa the BEST funeral Tatooine has seen."

"We have already planned it." Sophwa said. "All that's left is deciding what to do with the house and the belongings."

"Leave them intact for Laureena." Luke said, firmly. "Someone can come take care of them periodically. Trust me. I am an orphan myself, and you need a place to come back to, memories to latch on to, parents to remember."

"You sure?" Binns said. "I mean, no one can challenge your experience, but still."

"Trust me. No matter how well your adoptive parents raise you, blood comes first, and there comes a time when you feel your identity can only be reached if you you're your blood parents." Luke said passionately. "I don't want Laureena to have to go on the long search I did. I want her to have the information there for her."

"All right." Sophwa said, hearing Luke's passion. 

"Listen, when did you put the funeral for. I need to be back on Yavin ASAP or Leia will get nervous." 

"We guessed that so put the funeral for the day after tomorrow, which was the soonest because people have to travel, and we have to set up." Sophwa said.

"Thank you." Luke said, glad to have friends who understood. 

"Laureena is sleeping, right?" Binns asked.

"Yup, and I have a force 'alert' on her, so when she wakes up I should know." 

"That's good." Binns said. 

"Yea." Luke said.

"I am hitting the sack." Sophwa said. "We are going to have a long day tomorrow."

"Good night." Luke and Binns said.

"I am going to go to, are you coming?" Binns asked Luke.

"No." Luke said, he knew his pain was to large to be able to rest right now, he had just been hiding it. 

Binns sighed. "Luke, I am going to be honest. You have a tendency to go overboard in things like grieving. Don't stop living. Don't stop having fun. There are still people left to live for. Especially now. Luke, you have an 8-month old who is going to depend solely on YOU. You say you have been orphaned many times, don't orphan her." 

Luke looked away. "I will kill myself before I orphan anyone willingly. The pain hasn't hit yet. I know it will though. Raque and Lisa were so much to me." 


	2. what happens next.

Author's note-Farielle is the name of Luke's first love

Author's note-Farielle is the name of Luke's first love. (That's a combination of girls luke loves in my 2 fav. Fanfix.)

"And they wouldn't want you to stop living or having fun." Binns said, when he saw that Luke wasn't taking in anything he was saying he sighed and said. "Luke, go to bed."

Luke did so. He lay down, and looked at the ceiling of the house that contained so many memories for him. It was here that he had learnt what friendship meant, Raque and Biggs had taught him that here. This house was the 'command center' for all of his mischief. It was here that- Luke stopped the flow of memories. They were all too painful, and all they reminded him of was how important the two people who had died were to him. 

Luke soon fell into a force-induced sleep. A few minutes later Binns came into the room quietly bringing Laureena's crib with him. He silently took Laureena out of her crib and laid her down next to Luke. After Binns made sure that Laureena wouldn't fall off of the bed he left. His plan was to make the bond between Laureena and Luke that of love. He was sure it would come naturally, but he didn't want to wait, so he had decided to nudge it, and this was the first step in his plan. 

In the middle of the night Laureena woke up crying. Luke woke up a few moments later. "Shh." He said, taking the baby into his arms. "Shh. Don't cry." 

Luke checked the diaper and found it clean. He tried to use the force to find out whether she was hungry, but found that he was too wound up. Luke climbed out of bed while continuing to rock the baby lightly. He went to the kitchen and found bottles labeled Laureena's milk, Laureena's juice, Laureena's formula. He examined them for a moment, seeing Lisa's neat and organized system, and recognizing her handwriting. "Stop it." Luke ordered himself. "You have a baby who might be hungry, so stop thinking about anything else." 

Luke warmed up the milk and fed it to her. Luke thanked the force that he had a sister who had kids, because that was how he knew how to change a diaper and feel milk. Raque and Lisa didn't have a droid for childcare, because they had believed that one on one care was better. Laureena drank it thirstily, and while she did she smiled a big baby smile at Luke that melted his heart. After she finished Luke burped her than took her back to his room. 

Luke rocked the baby to sleep. Unbeknownst to him a smile crept onto his face as he rocked her, and the sorrow at Raque and Lisa's death left him temporarily. Nor did Luke see Binns stick his head in and congratulate himself on a well-conceived and executed plan. 

The next morning Luke awoke as early as he usually did. He went outside and saw that everyone was asleep. "How do I do this?" He fretted. "I need to go on my morning run, but what if Laureena wakes up?"

A few minutes later Luke came up with a plan, he knew from last night that Laureena's screams could awaken anyone, so he gently lifted her up, put her in her crib and took her to Binns' room and put her there.

Luke went for his usual run, but in the middle he saw Beggar's canyon. He paused there as memories hit him again. The memories of Raque and Biggs at his birthday, how excited they were when they gave him a speeder, how in many ways they were more excited then he was. How Lisa had fretted saying, it isn't safe, Luke you could get hurt, when he wanted to ride it. He remembered how it was Lisa that had given him the courage and words of wisdom to go profess love to Farielle. Luke bent down at the canyon, and started to cry again as he realized that Lisa would never attend his wedding, if he ever got married, that Raque wouldn't be there either. He thought about Laureena, having to grow up an orphan. He also just cried for the two best friends he had lost. 

3 hours later back at Raque's house Laureena woke everyone up by crying really loudly. "Wha-what is that?" Binns asked.

"Laureena." Sophwa answered stumbling in. 

"Where's Luke." Binns asked.

"Dunno. Let's take care of the baby first, and worry about Luke later." 

"Do you know anything about babies?"

"Very little, you?"

"Same." 

"Oh drat it." Sophwa said, but he picked her up gently and rocked her. 

In the meantime Binns smelled her diaper. "EEEEWW." He said. "It's the diaper."

"I am NOT changing a dirty diaper." Sophwa said.

"You have to."

"It's Luke's job." Sophwa whined. 

Both friends looked at each other. "Luke." They said together.

"Here, we'll both change the diaper." Binns offered, "And then we can go look for Luke." 

"Ok."

They changed her diaper clumsily, but hastily. "Phew." Sophwa said. "Diapers are REALLY stinky."

"Tell me about it." Binns said. "Laureena, no wonder you cried really loudly."


	3. chapter 3

"We won't know until we go looking for him

"We won't know until we go looking for him." Binns said, somewhat impatiently, he knew the trouble his friend could get into, and didn't want to get there too late. 

"All right, lets go. I'll carry Laureena." Sophwa said. 

Both friends rushed out the door. "Where to?" Binns asked.

"Just follow Luke's normal morning run line." Sophwa said.

"Where's that." Binns asked.

"Follow me." Sophwa said. "Lieku," he said to his friend who had just come in, "bring Laureena."

All three of them walked as quickly as possible along Luke's morning run path. There efforts were rewarded when they saw Luke. "Luke!" Sophwa, Leiku and Binns called out. "Luke!" 

Luke did not reply because he was engrossed in his memories. But soon the voices called him back to reality. Luke hurriedly wiped his tears, why burden his friends with his worries, he thought, they have enough to grieve over without me saddling them with more. 

"Sorry I didn't hear you, I was… engrossed in my thoughts." Luke said, keeping his voice even. 

But the effort was wasted on Sophwa and Binns, they knew what he had really been doing. Laureena wailed when she saw Luke, and extended her arms to him. 

"Hey, you don't want to be with your Uncle Lieuku." Lieku said, trying to lighten the mood. 

"She likes her Uncle Luke better." Luke said, bantering back as he took Laureena.

"Listen, it is early so we should head back to Raque's place." Binns said, "Luke, you walk ahead of us."

Luke obliged. They went back to Raque's house. "Listen, we need to get hopping on funeral plans." Lieku said. "Who reads The Message."

"We all should." Luke said. "We all should read parts of it, and we all should stand as Raque's family in the remembrance line."

Everyone, except for Luke, looked at each other. "All right."

"Now all the setting up tasks remain." Sophwa said, "And I have already handed those out. Look at your data pads, and get working."

The friends worked very hard on setting up, also taking turns watching Laureena. They found that the work actually helped a lot, and because it engaged their minds they forgot their grief. They took meal breaks only when Sophwa looked at his chronometer's and announced them, and Sophwa looked at his chronometer when his stomach told him to.

"All right folks." Sophwa announced about 10 hours later. "I am finished, and it looks to me you are to, if you are not, raise your hand."

"We are all done, oh fearless leader." Binns said, addressing Sophwa by the nickname they all used for him when he took the leadership role.

Sophwa scowled at him reflexively. "Then go to bed." He ordered.

"Yes, fearless leader." They all chorused, trying to keep the mood light and forget their pain for longer. 

They all marched in military form to their bedrooms. Luke got Laureena ready for bed too. "That was a big yawn, Laureena." Luke said. "You had a long day too, huh." Luke tickled the bottom of her feet. "Laureena had a long day, huh?"Laureena laughed a huge baby laugh, that resounded in Luke's heart.

"So now it is Laureena's night-night time. Good night Laureena." Luke said, lying her down in her crib. 

Luke stayed by Laureena's crib for a few minutes to make sure she fell asleep, and when she did Luke went to his bed and slept off. He slept soundly for once, no nightmares plaguing him in a regular sleep. 

He was awoken only by dawn's light when it fell. He again put Laureena in Binns' room, and went off. This time, he used a run path that took him away from the Canyon. He completed his morning run successfully this time, no stops.

When he got back everyone was awake. "Luke, I hope your clothes are ironed, I looked at Laureena's closet but couldn't make any sense out of it. I hope your experience with your sister's kids will be enough." Sophwa said.

"It should." Luke said, "It used to annoy Threepio to no end that Leia liked to get the kids' clothes out herself, or with Han and me." 

Sophwa laughed. "From what I saw of your sister she is a really independent woman, I am surprised she even lets the droids handle the kids for anything other than babysitting."

"You are right, I think if it weren't for the fact that Threepio has been with the family for so long, and through so much and the fact that she stays so busy with her job, she wouldn't let Threepio do half the stuff 'he' does. Is Laureena up yet?"

"No, I guess she really was exhausted."

"Well, it is a good thing in that it gives us time to get everything ready before she gets up. I will get her clothes out and ironed, and if she still isn't up I will get ready."

"Now that sounds like someone who knows how to organize their time." Sophwa said, "Binns, did you hear that?"

"Hear what." Binns asked, stumbling out of his room.

Instead of answering, Sophwa and Luke looked Binns over. "Binns, are you okay?" Sophwa asked, concerned.

"Of course." Binns lied.

Luke sighed. "It's ok, to say no Binns. Anybody could see that you are not. Remember all of us are grieving, which is natural. But don't hide it."

"Look who's talking." Sophwa murmured.

Luke didn't answer. "Anyways, we all need to get into our proper attire." Luke said.

"I ironed your clothes, Binns." Sophwa said. "Get Lieku up, I will get his stuff ready as well."

"Yes, sir." Binns said, saluting.

Sophwa rolled his eyes. Luke headed off to Laureena's closet. He found a Black dress with a white lace on it. Perfect, he thought, it is the perfect mourning outfit. 

Luke ironed it for her. He knew he had a couple black outfits that were ironed. Right as he finished ironing the dress he heard Laureena wailing. Perfect timing, he thought.

He rushed to Binns' room, and picked her up. "Shhh." He said. "Shh."

He held her until she stopped crying. "Are you hungry?"

"Is Laureena hungry?" He repeated the question in an animated voice used with babies.

Luke fed Laureena her breakfast. Then after he burped her, he played with her, tickled her. As she giggled and played with Luke he gave her a bath. He had learnt from Lisa that he had to keep Laureena distracted while he bathed her, or she would make a fuss.

Luke then put her in her mourning clothes, and took a bath and got dressed himself.

"Are we ready to go see Uncle Sophwa, Uncle Binns, and Uncle Lieku now?" He asked Laureena as he took her outside. "Are we?" 

"You look elegant." Binns said, trying to keep the mood light, even though he had tears in his own eyes.

"Yes, Luke, watch out soon some guy is going to win her heart and you will have to marry her off." Sophwa said. 

"I think there is time to that, right, Laureena?" Luke said, bouncing the baby a bit. 

The baby cooed. "The officiator is here." Lieku said. "Only 15 minutes remain until the guests arrive. We should double check everything." 

They did, and then they waited in their remembrance line. Luke stood first, as he was holding Laureena, their daughter. The guests arrived on time. Some of the top dignitaries came because of Luke's being there. 

Then after all the guests had gone through the line and expressed their condolences the officiator began. "We are here to lay to rest to treasured members of the Tatooinian society, Raque and Lisa. Both were involved in the day-to-day business of Tatooine. Raque was known for his humor, and Lisa for her concern for those around her. They are being honored together, as they lived, together. They were inseparable. We shall miss them sorely. Now I ask the 'family' to bring the coffins." The officiator started the hymns.

At that cue Sophwa and Binns stepped formally across from Luke and Lieku and all 4 of them walked in the two lines, picked up the two bodies, which were wrapped in ceremonial white cloth. Luke with only one hand, because in the other he held Laureena) and brought them inside.

The officiator, without stopping the hymns, indicated that the bodies should be placed on the pyre. At this moment the hymns became louder, and more forceful, and then when Binns and Lieku lit the pyre with an old-fashioned, ceremonial, torch, the music took a quick and sharp diminuendo. (For those of you not musically inclined, it means it becomes quieter.) Then there was silence as everyone watched the bodies being burnt. Luke, even with all of his Jedi training, could not stop the tears from flowing down his face. Luke kept Laureena's attention trained away from the pyre. He didn't know how he was doing that, and mourning. As he watched his friends' bodies being burnt, he remembered all of their times together. All the times that Raque and Lisa had taken care of him. All the times he had had to take care of then. He remembered the day Raque was trying to work up the courage to ask her to marry him. Luke, Biggs, and Sophwa were there at that time. He remembered how uncharacteristically afraid Raque had been. Then his wedding day, how he'd been so afraid. Luke remembered how supportive Raque had been when he had had his first boyhood crush and it hadn't worked out. He stood their remembering, and crying. Soon the pain had become so great that he felt numb. He looked up and saw that Sophwa, Binns, and Lieku also looked numb. As soon as the bodies had burned the officiator bowed his head, and everyone else copied him. Two minutes later he said, "Now, Luke Skywalker, Sophwa Darklighter, Binns Drywater, and Lieku Settwice shall read The Message."

All four of them went to the podium. Luke handed Laureena to another friend in the audience. The friend had already been given the instructions; keep Laureena away from as much of it without leaving the funeral area. Sophwa had the starting lines, they had written it down last night. "There is so much to be said about Raque and Lisa that we'd all be here for an eternity if we tried to say it all. Raque and Lisa were the world to us. Raque had this endearing sense to him. You couldn't help but like him. Even though he played all these pranks, you couldn't help but like him. And Lisa… Lisa was like my older sister. I love, loved both of them dearly. And," Sophwa lost the control on his voice and started sobbing. Binns, Luke, and Lieku stepped forward and put their arms around him, while crying themselves. A moment later he steadied himself and finished his speech, the last line of which was "And I will miss them."

Luke stepped forward. "Lisa was like a mother to me. She would always fuss over me, and the rest of The Group. She nagged you when she thought you needed, but whenever you were in trouble, you could consistently count on her and Raque to get you out of it. While Lisa was the 'straight' one Raque was a prankster. He always had a joke for you. He had this smile that could brighten anyone's day. But under all of this was a serious interior. He would also always be there if you needed him. He loved Lisa with all of his heart. There were only two times I saw Raque be nervous, and they were when he was considering proposing, and on his wedding day." Luke finished his speech, keeping his voice calm and controlled, but he was unable to do anything about the tears in his eyes. 

Then Binns spoke, and then Lieku. Then all four of them said the ending line. "Raque, Lisa, we love you now, have always loved you, and will always love you. You will not be forgotten." 

They all stepped off of the podium together holding back tears, and trying not to let the memories take them over. 

Luke took Laureena from his friend, he held her for the rest of the funeral, which was the reading of the will, Lisa and Raque left everything to Laureena, and Laureena to Luke's care, then they put a plaque in the sand that simply read.

"In the memory of Lisa and Raque who were great friends." 

All the guests left, as per custom, silently and quickly after the 'ceremony' was over. 

After everyone was gone they could talk again, even then, the friends cleaned up in silence. The only noise came from Laureena, when she needed a diaper change, and when she was hungry. 

When they were all done cleaning up they went back to the house and just sat. Normally funerals provide closure and relief, but for these four, it made the pain worse because they had been suppressing the pain this entire time, and then at the funeral it burst. 

They took care of Laureena, but even that was done slightly machine-like. After Laureena fell asleep for her afternoon nap, they sat down again and didn't move until the door announcer said Brel'da Vo'swet. Brel'da was the friend Luke had given Laureena to. She was more of a friend to Luke and Lieku, but she knew and liked Binns and Sophwa.When no one moved or responded the announcer said in a louder volume. "BREL'DA VO'SWET IS HERE SIRS."

Lieku said. "Let him in." In a deadpan voice.

"You guys look awful." He said hands on his hips. "Have you eaten your mid-day meal yet?"

"No." They answered.

He shook his head. "I brought food with me. Mom and my orders-EAT." 

All four of them ate methodically. Brel'da saw that the pain had overtaken all of them. He'd been with them a day ago and it seemed to him that they were handling it well. But now he realized that they'd just been suppressing the pain. He also could tell that this time they couldn't deal with this on their own anymore. He'd underestimated how much Raque and Lisa meant to them. He decided he needed to get them with people who could help. That was easy with Luke; he'd send Luke to Yavin 4. Gavin Darklighter was coming, he'd gotten emergency leave to come take care of Sophwa, and he'd arrive the day after tomorrow, so Sophwa was covered. Lieku was also easy; he had a family to go home to. Binns, now that was hard, wait, he thought, Binns can go with Lieku. 

"Luke, when are you returning to Yavin?"

"Hmm… what?" Luke asked, when he realized someone was talking to him.

"When are you returning to Yavin?" 

"I have to leave today." He said, remembering the fact that he'd told Leia he'd return after the funeral. "Leia wants me to come back."

"Ok." Brel'da said, trying not to look pleased. "Want help packing Laureena's stuff."   
"Sure." Luke said.

They both packed Laureena's stuff relatively quickly.Sophwa, Binns, and Lieku joined them to go get the Shadow Chaser prepped, and new supplies for it. (They gently put Laureena in the landspeeder all covered nicely, so she didn't wake up. Then they put her gently in Luke's cabin and strapped her in.)

"Well, I am going to go now." Luke said when they were done. "May the force be with all of you, and take care."Luke hugged his friends, and sobbed with them before his iron Jedi control returned.

Luke used this mask to fly the ship. He had bottles ready so that when Laureena woke up she would have something to eat. Right as he got into hyperspace he called Leia through the force. "I have left Tatooine and am on my way to Yavin. I am in hyperspace." 

"Ok." Leia said. "Luke, are you ok?"

Fortunately for Luke Laureena awoke then. "Laureena's up. I will talk to you later." 

Leia sighed. "Ok, take care."

Luke went to his cabin he picked Laureena up. "Shh. Shh." He said. He checked her diaper it was clean. But he could feel her hunger through the force. 

"Let's go get your bottle." Luke said. He made her laugh; he took her to her bottle and fed it to her. He imagined Lisa holding Laureena in this exact way, with Raque nearby teasing Lisa, and making Laureena laugh and spill milk, then Lisa scolding Raque while laughing herself. 

Laureena seemed to know that his attention had wandered. She screamed. Luke was brought back to the present. "Sorry Lauree, sorry." He said, he bounced her 'til she stopped screaming. Then he fed her the rest of her bottle.

Luke played with Laureena after he burped her. He played with her and took care of her until she slept again. Then he went to the cockpit and checked on everything. He was surprised how time had passed. There were only 8 more hours to go, and 5 if he continued to push the hyperdrive with the force. He meditated until the hyperdrive alarms went off. He pulled the ship out of hyperdrive. He landed on Yavin 4 with no difficulty. He sensed that Leia, Jacen, Jaina, Anakin, Han, and a few others were waiting for him when he disembarked. He sighed. He ran his hands through his hair. He knew he had to do this sooner or later. He did the post-landing procedures, shut down the ship. Right as he opened the landing ramp Leia came up and embraced him. He embraced her back. "Are you okay, Luke?"

"Now I will be." Luke said, relaxing into his sister's love. 

"I am glad I can help you Luke."

"But Leia, I also need to deal with this alone you need to give me space sometimes." Luke said, gently telling Leia something that she didn't always understand.

Before Leia could say something else Han came into the conversation. "Great to see you again, kid."

"You too, Han." 

"Hey, Uncle Luke." Jacen and Jaina said, taking the hint from their dad. 

"Hey, you too." Luke said, freeing himself from Leia's embrace and greeted the twins. 

"Hi, Lukie." Anakin said giving him a big hug, Anakin and Luke had always been close.

Just then Laureena cried from inside the ship. "I will be right back." Luke said. 

He rushed inside the ship and picked Laureena up. "Laureena's done sleeping?" He asked.

He bounced her a little and brought her outside. "Everyone, this is Laureena." 

"Laureena, I am your Auntie Leia." Leia said, Luke'd already told her about Lisa's will, and Leia'd told everyone else.

Leia put her arms out to Laureena, but Laureena squealed and put her arms tighter around Luke. Leia was a bit upset. "Play with her for a bit, then she'll come." Luke sent to Leia through the force. 

Leia did, and Luke was right, Laureena went to her. "My turn!" Han called.

He played, see-me with Laureena a few times and then took her from Leia. Leia laughed, she played with Laureena for a second, but then her mind turned to more serious matters. 


	4. Luke and his entire family

She put her hand on Luke's arm

She put her hand on Luke's arm. "Let's go for a walk." 

"Sure." Luke said, after looking to make sure Laureena was fine with Han.

Luke and Leia walked for a bit in silence. Leia broke the silence. "Luke, what are your plans for Laureena."

"She'll stay with me on the academy of course." Luke said.

Leia shook her head. "No, for her education."

Luke sighed. "I haven't thought that far." He admitted a moment later. 

Leia heard the unspoken, I can only work on a moment to moment basis.

Leia stopped walking and put her arms around her brother. Luke leaned his head onto his sister's shoulder, but kept a rein on his tears. "It is ok, you know, to cry. Everyone would understand."

"I have cried enough. Now it is time for me to be strong." Luke said, not entirely believing it even as he said it.

Leia sighed. "Luke, this pain is only going to go away if you let it out. Remember release, but don't release. Release it to let it evaporate but don't release it to let it take you over." 

Luke just remained silent. Leia sighed. "Luke, I hope you can talk to me about this soon. I will be on Yavin for at least another week, I will help you set up stuff for Laureena, and get plans for her education."

"All right." Luke said. "So, what's new with you since the last time we talked."   
Leia chuckled; the last time they'd talked about her life had been only 2 weeks ago. "Nothing much, watching over the kids, both here and in the senate. Keeping Han out of trouble, the same old stuff."

"Yea sounds fun fun fun."

"Yea, well its my life." Leia said.

"That it is." Luke said.

Luke paused for a moment, gathering strength to say something he'd wanted to say for a long time, then continued, the look on his face now a little pleading. "Leia, I know I am being a little difficult, and have been for a while. I am trying though. I need you all. I know I am being a bit hard to be around, I can't help it." He repeated. "Don't leave me."

Leia grabbed her brother in a hug. "It's ok, Luke. We understand you've lost people you love. Gosh, Luke, we are NOT going to leave you, and I don't know where you even got that idea." 

Luke just leaned in to his sister. There, he'd said it, he thought, he'd wanted to say it for so long, to tell his sister how much he appreciated her help even when he kind of pushed her and Han away and built a wall around himself. 

"Luke, remember me after Alderaan? I did the same thing you are doing, sorry Luke but you just admitted you did it, push everyone who loved me away. But you stood by me, remember that. Remember when everyone called me the Ice princess, you were the one who glared down anybody who called me that and where there, over and over. Even though this isn't a payback, you did it, and now you need it."

Luke remembered what she was talking about, the base before Hoth, a lot of people had started calling Leia ice princess because of how she pushed everyone away. 

"Remember the time two drunk Rogue Squadron members called me that to my face and you were there and you punched them out?" Leia asked.

Luke laughed. "Yes. I was so mad at them for days."

The rest of the walk they talked about the old rebel days. It was therapeutic for Luke's heart because he connected with someone completely without being wary, and it was good for Leia because she got to spend time with her brother without being the 'watchdog'.

As they got close to where everyone else was they heard a baby's wail. Luke started walking faster. "She's been crying for you Uncle Luke." Jaina said.

"Come here, Laureena." Luke said. "Don't cry, little one. Don't cry." Luke took Laureena from Han.

It only took Luke a few minutes to calm her down. "Looks like she wanted Luke." Kyp observed.

"I agree." Leia said noticing how comfortable Laureena was with Luke. 

Tionne thought of something. "Leia, I should go set up a sleeping area for Laureena in Luke's room."

"Good idea." Han said. "I will help."

Leia shook her head though. "I think Luke will want to that on his own, otherwise he'll ask." 

Han and Chewbacca, who had heard, exchanged a look, had Leia finally figured out that sometimes people didn't want to be babied.

"I see that look you two are exchanging." Leia said crossly.

Han had no intention of sleeping on the Falcon that night. "Sorry." He apologized. 

Leia frowned and was about to say something when she saw a little face squealing right by her. Her face broke out into a smile. "Hi, Laureena." She cooed. 

"Saved." Han said under his breath. "I owe ya kid." 

"Master Skywalker," Kyp said tentatively "are you teaching the class today, or should I or Tionne take over."

Luke put his hand on his forehead. "I had forgotten, thank you Kyp, I shall take it. Han, Leia, Chewie, will you watch Laureena."

"Of course." Leia said, taking Laureena.

Laureena started wailing. Luke looked very pained. "Uh, maybe I should stay." He started.

Han waved him off. "We'll take care of it, kid." 

Luke looked unsure, but he still went, Anakin, Jacen, Jaina, and the others who had to attend the class following. 

Luke taught the classes well, as usual, though in the back of his mind were the events that had taken place, and Laureena. 

That night, on Leia's coaxing, Luke did something he usually never did, he had a private dinner, just with Leia, Han, the kids, Chewie, and Laureena.

They had set up a great bed and chair for Laureena. "Luke, you have some pathetic food processing droids here." Han complained.

"No, it is just my personal food processing units. The good ones service the main mess hall." Luke said. 

"Uncle Luke." Jaina said. "I am going to go get us some real food. Sorry, but this is pathetic." 

"All right." Luke said, even he agreed about that.

"Leia, we know what to get the kid for a present now." Han said. 

Chewie agreed loudly, drowning Leia's answer.

Jaina came in a moment later with food from the mess hall, she passed it out. 

"Ah." Han said, eating it. "Much better." A moment later he turned serious. "Kid, what are you planning for Laureena's education? I know it is a bit early, but you should think about these things."

Luke looked at Leia for support. She gave him an encouraging nod. "I… am going to play it by year for now. I… I can't think that far ahead. I might get some tutor droids to teach her. Or I might send her to an Academy." 

"Yea." Han looked like he was going to ask more, but Leia's kick to his leg stopped him. 

Anakin joined in the conversation, and along with his brothers and sisters made sure the topics stayed light. All in all, though, it was a great evening. The entire family ate together, conversed together, and got to know one another again.

Soon Laureena started to cry. "I think it is Laureena's bedtime." Luke said talking in baby talk to the baby. "I will be right back." He mouthed to everyone else.

Leia followed him at a slight distance, she watched as he played with Laureena while getting her into her night clothes, and tucked her in tight. As she watched, tears came to her eyes, Luke had wanted this for so long, a family, and now he got one… but through the death of 2 family-like friends. 

Leia walked back to everyone else. "Where did you go?" Han asked.

"I needed to see something." Leia said.

"See what?"

"Drop it, Han." Leia said, her voicing dripping with threat.

Han knew what was good for him He dropped it. A few minutes later Luke came back. "Sorry." He said. "It took awhile."

"No problem." Han said. "So, kid, I will arm wrestle you."

Everyone else groaned, but Luke said. "Sure." 

Han and Luke arm wrestled, and Luke won without really breaking a sweat.

"You cheated." Han complained.

"My brother in law's a sore loser." Luke responded.

"I am not."

"Yes you are." Everyone chorused, enjoying the light banter.


	5. this is loooooong chapter which is why i...

Just then Luke remembered another scene from many years ago- at Raque's house. Raque had just fallen in love with Lisa, but he wasn't admitting it. "Yes you are." Biggs and Luke had chorused.

         Raque, a bright red by this point, said. "No, I am not in love with that-that girl. I don't fall in love."

      "Sure." Everyone in the room had said.

     "All right." Raque had conceded a few minutes later. "And I AM going to win her heart."

       Everyone had known that he would. When Raque said something, he did it too. Everyone had known that Lisa would be happy with him, he might be a show-off and braggart but he had a golden heart. But now he wasn't there anymore, Luke realized again.   Luke felt tears coming again. 

         "Excuse me." He said to everyone, got up and rushed to his room. 

       He sat there, making sure his mental shields were up, and cried, and cried. 

        Back at the table Leia and Anakin sighed. "I am going to go check on him."  Leia said. 

         "Mama…" Anakin said, unsure how to word what he wanted to say, don't push him so hard that he hides his tears. 

             "Don't worry, I will be as unobtrusive as possible, not lecture, just sit with him." Leia said to her son.

           "Ok." Anakin said, still a bit worried, his mother had a tendency to be overbearing even if she meant well.

        Leia went to her brother; she sat down next to him and just hugged him, like she had promised Anakin. She sat with Luke almost rocking him. Luke leaned into Leia's arms, using them as a protection wall. He cried, letting weeks of pain and anguish and grief out. When he stopped a long while later he said. "I am sorry, Leia."

        "For what." She replied, "letting me see your feelings. Don't be Luke, I am your sister, and twin at that. I want to be a part of your feelings." 

          Luke just leaned in closer to her. A few minutes later Anakin came in. "Are you okay, Lukie?"

        Luke smiled sincerely, "With family like you, how can I not be?"

        "Aww that is sweet." Han said, coming in. "Kid, do you count me in that?"

      "Hmm." Luke said, pretending to think about it. "Well, you are married to my sister, and father to my nephews and niece, so I guess so."

           Han laughed. "I am glad you still have your sense of humor." 

      Jacen and Jaina came in then, and just gave their uncle a hug. Han joined in to the hug, and they just sat in silence for a while, as one family together, missing only one person who was peacefully sleeping in the next room. 

             "Jacen, Jaina, Anakin." Luke and Leia said together a bit later. They looked at each other and laughed.  "Leia, go ahead." Luke said.

         "You guys need to get to bed. You have classes tomorrow. The rest of us are on vacation, but you two are not."

        "Good night, Uncle Luke, Mama, Papa." Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin said, for once not making a fuss about going to bed. 

               "I am following the kids to bed." Han said, yawning. "Good night everybody, take care kid." 

        "See you." Luke said.

           Luke and Leia sat for a while, soon Leia said, "I need to go, too. If you need me, call!"

       "I will." Luke said. "Good night."

       Leia left, after giving her brother one last glance. She sighed as she left the room, she was trying not to be an overprotective sister but it was hard for her, just leaving without saying anything much.

      Leia went back to the guest quarters at Yavin. "Did you get the kid all upset?" Han asked.

         Leia frowned at him, did she really get THAT overprotective that people would wonder that. 

         Han backpedaled when he saw the you-are-sleeping-on-the-Falcon frown on her face. "Just wondering, you do get that kind of result a lot, you know."

      "He didn't seem upset with me when I left." Leia said going to get changed, then over her shoulder said. "You are pushing it, you know."

        "Sorry." Han said instantly, he really didn't want to sleep on the Falcon, he had slept on it enough during the trip to Yavin.

          Luke on the other hand was looking at a picture of Raque and trying to fathom how he could be gone. Not gone, Luke reminded himself, they will never be gone. They are in the realm of peace

              But they left their daughter here, he thought, they left ME here. Luke couldn't stop himself he broke out crying again. 

                Luke cried himself to sleep. 

            Leia didn't sense his sorrow, though; she was too busy getting her crew settled in for the night. 

             Luke awoke in the morning early as usual. As he was doing his morning exercises, he 'heard' Laureena crying, but then he felt that Leia was there taking care of it, so he kept exercising. It was good for him, exercising made him forget the pain.

       Luke finished his exercises, doing them with extra vigor to keep the pain away. Then he went to Laureena. "How is my little girl." He cooed taking her from Leia. "Did you have fun with Auntie Leia?"

       He noticed that Leia had dressed her up and made her hair. "Is Auntie Leia making you look very pretty?" 

            Laureena cooed. "She drank her morning milk, had her bath, and I am going to go get you your morning meal. You are eating it with Han, me, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin." Leia mouthed to Luke.

     "Ok." Luke said, knowing he had no real choice.

     "Twenty minutes." Leia said, leaving Luke alone with Laureena.

   Luke checked her diaper, and let her crawl around his quarters, he thought the sooner she got to know her surroundings the better. 

          He looked at his chronometer 15 minutes later, "Time to go to morning meal with Auntie Leia, Uncle Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin." 

           Luke went to the quarters where Han and Leia were staying. He braced himself for a meal filled with people giving him looks. He knew his family meant well, but sometimes they treated him like a piece of glass and it annoyed him.

          But he had a good time. In the beginning he got the looks he was expecting but after that it went well. 

            Leia and Han stayed for another week helping out around the place, and they went shopping for baby supplies in The Falcon. But then the Senate began to call for Leia to come back. "Han." Leia said, after a message from one of Leia's friends came in. 

        "Yes." Han said, looking up from what he was doing.

      "We have to get back to Coruscant soon. Do you think Luke will be able to handle things without us?" 

     "He has dealt with the deaths better then I expected. The care of Laureena is helping with that. Plus, he has an academy full of people who can take care of him. Tionne is staying for awhile, so she can take over babysitting the kid and Laureena, and we can leave instructions with Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin to call us if they have even suspicions." Han said.

        "All right." Leia said, knowing she really had no other choice. She had to return to Coruscant. 

      "I will tell Luke." Han said, suspecting that Luke would rather hear the news from him then his overly emotional twin. 

      As Han walked down to tell Luke the news he thought of something funny. Leia was known in the Alliance as the Ice Princess, but in her family she was known as overly emotional. But if those alliance people could see her with her family, they'd realize the ice princess wasn't ice, not by a long shot.

          At Luke's door Han just waited, normally there were announciators, but at the Jedi academy where people could sense each other through the force they weren't used.

         Luke opened the door quietly. "Laureena is sleeping." He whispered. "Come on in. Let me move her to the bedroom then we can talk." 

         Luke moved Laureena to the crib then came to Han. "What is new?"

      "We have to return to Coruscant. The senate is clamoring for Leia's return." He smiled slightly, "I came to tell you because I thought you'd rather here it from me."

        "Thanks, Han. I guess I knew this was coming." Luke said, depressed at the thought of the good times ending, but he forced himself to think positively. "Thanks for staying so long."

       "Kid, call if you need or want us." Han said. 

    "I will. How soon do you leave?"

     "Within the hour." Han said. "I know, rush leaving."

      "I understand, you were trying to stay as long as you could." Luke said. 

     "Let me go back to finish packing." Han said. "Leia will also probably want to know how it went." 

      "I will come with you." Luke said, putting a force alert on Laureena.

      Han, Leia, and Luke spent the next hour hanging out as Han and Leia packed and prepped _The Falcon_. Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin came at the end for good-byes, realizing that their parents and Luke needed bonding time.

                "May the force be with you." Luke called, waving as Han and Leia boarded their ship.

               "May the force be with you." Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin called after their uncle. 

                "Take care, all of you." Leia called. 

                 Han pulled Leia on the ship with a last wave good-bye.

                Luke stood with his niece and nephews waving as the ship left. 

               Laureena became a beloved part of the academy, even though she usually preferred to stay with Luke. For about 2 months there was no sign of anything wrong. But then one day Luke came to class an hour late, and when he did show up his appearance was ruffled, and even Jedi techniques couldn't hide the signs of someone who had been up all night, betraying the fact that it was more than one night of sleep, much more. "Sorry." He apologized.

             And then as he was teaching class he stumbled a few times, and was unable to perform some basic Jedi exercises. After class Luke retreated back into his quarters and Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Tahiri, Tenel Ka, and Lowie had a conference. "Uncle Luke is worrying me." Jacen confided. "Did you see, he messed up on the basic levitation techniques." 

             "Did you see his appearance, Uncle Luke is always in control of his exterior!" Jaina said.

               "He has seemed upset for days." Anakin said. "He wouldn't even tell me what was up. He has cancelled our weekly… outing, for 3 weeks in a row."

        "3 weeks ago is when Tionne left." Tenel Ka noted.

                      "I am really worried." Jaina said.

             "Uncle Luke, I am sorry to do this to you, but we are calling mom." Jacen decided. 

               The group went to the comm. center, and called Leia. "I am glad you called me." She said, when they explained the situation. "I was afraid this would happen."

        "What would happen?" Jaina asked.

       "Raising a child is hard work. Especially when you have the added pressure of raising someone else's kid, and add that to the fact that Luke is raising her virtually alone, Han and I are too far away and you mentioned that this mostly started when Tionne left. Tionne helped take some of the load off of him, as did Kyp when he was there."

         "We are here." Jacen protested.

     "But have any of you seriously offered to help, and persisted with the offer." Leia asked gently. "It doesn't matter. I will send a Nanny droid over to help."

          Before any of the kids could protest any further a senator came in to talk to Leia and she had to cut the connection. 

                      "She is right, none of us offered to help. He is doing a 2-person job and more on his own, of course he is going to get tired out." Lowie said. 

                        "We can still correct our mistake." Tenel Ka said.

                         "How, mom is sending the nanny droid." Jacen said.

                         "I have an idea." Tahiri said. "We can get a sign up sheet with slots on it, and all the trainee's can sign up if they want to. And to be extra-responsible we can write the guidelines up. Like, the person actually has to play with Laureena, they have to be able and willing to change a dirty diaper, and they have to have that time free, and have to find a replacement for themselves if they can't do it." 

           "Perfect, and if we get a good enough one together and soon enough then we can show mom that we are taking the load off of Uncle Luke." Anakin said.

            They got together a sign up sheet in record time. "Now the trick will be finding other trainees able and willing." Jaina said, after the entire group there had signed up, the sheet went up until the end of next month. 

                           But as they walked down the halls carrying the sheet, they found that it filled up surprisingly quickly. Anakin, wisely, left a few slots open for Luke. He knew that Luke would want to spend time with Laureena.

                   "That was easier than I thought it would be." Jaina said. "It filled up quickly."

                        "Well, all the people here love Master Skywalker and so they must want to help him." Tahiri said.

              "Plus, its more than that, Jedi should be compassionate, and willing to help. If they weren't then we should all be scared, the galaxy doesn't want that kind of Jedi." Anakin said.


	6. Laureena's b'day party

Author's note- I broke my back writing this chapter, and trying to get it done during vacation, I woke up EARLY to get this written and so long. I am not trying to guilt trap you into reading this =)

          No, enjoy an review, that will make it worth it.            

   **2 years later, the week before Laureena's birthday.**

"Daddy!" Laureena called, in her childish voice. "Daddy come."

         "Coming." Luke said, he hadn't been comfortable with Laureena calling him daddy, that was Raque's title, except Laureena had heard Jaina calling Han daddy, and Luke hadn't been able to get Laureena to stop.

      Jaina was standing next to Laureena. "Mom and Dad called, they will be landing in an hour."

       "All right, thanks."

     "Do you want to go meet Auntie Leia and Uncle Han at the landing pad, or do you want to stay here?" Luke said, knowing fully well through the force what she was going to answer, but because Luke, and most of her caregivers knowing what she wanted Laureena's vocabulary was underdeveloped, so Luke was, as of late, trying to get her to talk and communicate what she wanted. 

    "Go." Laureena said. 

   Luke, Laureena, and Jaina went to the Spaceport and waited, they knew that Han usually could get the Falcon here faster than he said, especially when it was his kids he was coming to see. Jacen and Anakin joined them with R2-D2 shortly.

          "Jaina, Jacen, Anakin, Luke, and Laureena." Leia cried in one breath as she got off the Falcon.

          Everyone gave Leia a hug, "Oomph." Jacen said. "Mom stop squashing me."

        "It has been too long." Leia said, sobbing.

       "Somethings never change, do they sister dear." Luke asked, smiling as he gave her a huge hug.

    Han got off the ship next and he had an emotional reunion with his kids, and Luke as well.

        "Hug." Laureena demanded. 

        Leia looked at Luke, and through their link she said, H**er vocabulary is that bad? Luke, you should help her work on it.**

**           We are working on it.**

Leia hugged Laureena. "So, how much of the party is left to plan?" Leia asked Luke.

 "Not much." Luke said. "Sophwa, Binns, and Lieku took care of a lot of it. They were really excited about seeing Laureena again. They are demanding we come in-between, they said just coming on her birthday isn't enough."

      "Tell them that they should come."

      "I have tried."

       Han interrupted the conversation, "So what is the deal, when are we leaving for Tatooine."

       Luke looked uncomfortable. "Well, Sophwa, Binns, Lieku, and all want us to leave right away almost."

   "Then lets, I mean, they should be able to see Laureena more." Leia said. "She is their niece too, you know. And they want to see you too, Luke."

     Han groaned, though, "We have to go BACK into hyperspace?"

     "We can go in a few hours." Leia said, "it will give me a chance to inspect things, come on Luke, Jaina, Anakin and Jacen."

          "Me come." Laureena said.

 "Laureena ask your aunt nicely." Luke said.

           Laureena frowned.

   "Laureena." Luke said, warningly.

         "Can Lauree come?" 

       "Say, can I come." Leia said, encouragingly.

        "Why?"

    "Because that's the proper way to talk." Leia said.

          "Confusing." Laureena said, pouting.

    "What you just said was confusing." Luke said, "You just said the word confusing, put it in context so we know what you are talking about." 

      "Confusing." Laureena said again, stubbornly, this time stomping her foot for emphasis.

      "Laureena Setta Tharen." Luke said, warningly. "Behave or you will have to be punished. Your Aunt told you to do something, so do it. Leia, please repeat what you asked Laureena to do, so Laureena can show you that she is a good girl."

    "Please ask me properly if you can come. Say, can I come." Leia said, knowing that she shouldn't undermine Luke's authority, instead she should reinforce it. 

       Laureena just stuck her lower lip out. 

   "That's it." Luke said. "You need a punishment. Please excuse us."

 Luke lifted Laureena up, who began to cry. "I am sorry." Luke said. "You misbehaved, even when I gave you a second chance. I have to punish you." 

       "Sorry." Laureena said, her voice honey.

      Luke had to steel himself to punish her now, it was hard, but he knew otherwise it was bad discipline. Laureena had misbehaved even when being given a second chance, and she needed to be punished, otherwise she would get spoiled. That didn't mean he couldn't explain it to her, kids weren't dumb. It also didn't mean that he couldn't lessen her punishment because she showed remorse. "Sorry helps." Luke said, gently. "But it came too late. I gave you a chance to apologize and behave then, but you didn't take it. I love you honey, and that's why I have to do this. But I can lighten your punishment a LITTLE bit because you apologized. Do you know what you did wrong?"

       Laureena thought about it in her little 3 year old way. "Didn't listen?"

    "And you were rude to your auntie Leia, you made me look bad, and you didn't take the opportunity to learn something" 

        While they were going to their quarters a lot of the trainees came out when they saw, heard, or **felt** Laureena and Luke to play with Laureena, but Luke shook his head, indicating that they shouldn't play with her right then. 

     When they got to their quarters Luke put her in the time out seat and started a countdown from 8 standard minutes. "I would've given you 10, but since you apologized and learnt one lesson I lessened it." Luke told her. He gave her a hug.  "Don't move from here until it beeps. If you do, I will have to punish you for that, and then I will put you somewhere less fun." He warned her. 

         Luke went back out, he had a lot of people around to help, AND he had an 'alert' on her, so if she moved he could tell. 

        He went outside. "Sorry." He apologized.

      "Don't, Luke, she is a kid, kids misbehave at times." Leia said, she ruffled Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin's hair. "These three more than 'at times', but you should remember that."

     "Her vocabulary is very underdeveloped." Han said. "A three-year-old, should have a better control than what she does."

     Luke sighed. "That was my fault. See, Laureena is a non-force-sensitive living with Jedi and Jedi-trainees. As much as we would all like to say that isn't affecting her, it is. We can work past it, but it is. Jedi can sense what you are feeling, especially so with someone you are comfortable with and someone whose thoughts you don't mind feeling, and everyone interacting with Laureena knows she is too little to have private thoughts, I realize that's mean but its true, and is comfortable with her. So they could tell what she was thinking and she didn't have to communicate it. I only recently saw what an effect this was having on her vocabulary and made her start to communicate more."

       "These are the types of things you will have to keep a VERY close watch on." Leia warned. "You know the things to watch out for with Jedi kids, now learn how to watch non-jedi kids."

      "I will, Leia." 

     "So, how big of a party will this be?" Han asked, changing the topic.

     "Pretty big." Luke said, "all of our friends from Tatooine are really excited, so they are throwing a big bash as an excuse to get together and see Laureena. Don't worry, Han, you won't have to get all dressed up. It should be lots of fun. Laureena is smart, she will learn from her punishment, hopefully. And even if she doesn't she will be over it by the time we reach Tatooine." 

       "Uncle Luke," Jaina said, "I am confused, you said it will be a big party, but we won't need to be dressed up. How does that work?"

      "That's in honor of Raque, Laureena's father, who hated getting dressed up just as much as Han does. We only need nice clothes, no work uniforms, no school uniforms, no dress clothes, in honor of Raque, those are the only rules." Luke said.

        "I am all for those rules." Han said, and then he turned to Leia slyly. "You can't wear dress clothes, OR work uniforms, so why don't you let me choose your outfit."

      "Not for public places, Han, I am done trusting you with my outfits for public places." Leia said. 

         "But you looked so cute in that outfit I chose for you last time." Han said.

    "Cute? I looked like I had nothing on in that outfit!" Leia exploded.\

    "Han, another rule is that spouses can't influence their spouses' outfits. Again, in honor of Raque. Lisa used to always try to get him into 'respectable' and nice clothes, but Raque hated that." Luke interrupted, he had forgotten that rule earlier. "Plus, Han, I wouldn't take too much advantage of the no-dress rule, or try to bug Leia too much. Because next year, it will be in honor of Lisa, a.k.a, girls will be dressed up, and wives will dictate what their husbands will wear. And if you annoy her too much this year, then she may just decide to get revenge next year by making you wear the frilliest, dressiest, prissiest outfit she can find." 

          Han shuddered, then he started to try to appease Leia. Luke, and the kids began to laugh. After a few minutes Leia said. "I had better go get an outfit to wear that fits the rules, then. I don't have any that I could wear to a party." 

        "Laureena's time-out time is almost over. I will be right back." Luke said, judging the minutes that had passed to be about 5 minutes, and it would take him 2 to get back to his quarters, and you always needed a margin of error, especially for these kinds of things.

             "Laureena." Luke said, "Your punishment is over. I hope you learnt a lesson."

          "I love you, daddy." Laureena said, angelically.

           "I love you too, now lets go, everyone is waiting. We will have to go very soon."

     "Can you carry me, daddy?" Laureena said, lifting her arms.

       "You are a big girl, you should walk on your own." Luke said, but he carried her.

       Luke went, gave final instructions to Tionne, who would be taking Luke's place while he was gone, and carried his and Laureena's pack to the Falcon. 

                "All right," Han said half an hour later. "We are all on board, right?"

               "Right." The chorused.

                "Everyone has everything, and done everything?"

              "Yes." 

              "Buckle in, and let's go then. Yeeeeeeeeeee-haaaaaaaaaaaa!"

              Luke almost laughed at the cheesy tradition they had going. They did this every trip they did as a family. Luckily, as of late they had been having more trips together. For awhile, the family had gotten so spread apart that Leia, Han, and Luke's dreams of having a close-knit family seemed impossible to achieve. 

                   They made good time to Tatooine, even though Han, on Leia's command, didn't push the hyperdrive to its limits, and it wasn't long before Han said. "Everyone, buckle in, we are coming into Tatooine."

           Luke took a seat in the cockpit with Laureena, and buckled both of them in. "Laureena, behave though. Your Uncle Han usually doesn't let us in the cockpit during landing time, except sometimes as rewards, but I asked him for a special favor so that you could see Tatooine as we landed." 

              Laureena nodded solemnly. "Thank you, Uncle Han." 

         "You are welcome, honey."

           "There are Tattoo one, and Tattoo 2. And there is Tatooine." Luke pointed out quietly. 

           "This is the _Millennium Falcon_ requesting Landing permission."

          "There is a sandstorm in progress, _Falcon_, in Mos Eisley, but if you want to land in Mos Espa, you are welcome too." The controller said. "Or you could wait up here for a bit."

        Han looked at Luke. "Has the storm passed Anchorhead, or is it heading towards Anchorhead and surrounding areas?"

             "It has passed Anchorhead, and surrounding areas."

 A slow grin crossed Luke's face. "Well, we can't wait out the duration of a sandstorm up here, it is the season where they will be extra long, and extra severe. Plus, it isn't where we have to go. Get ready for Landspeeder riding across Tatooine."

           Han groaned good-naturedly. "We will land at Mos Espa, please give us the new coordinates." Han said, and then added under his breath. "I think I am going to regret this."

        "It will be fun, Han old buddy." Luke said.

        They landed at Mos Espa. "This isn't Mos Eisley." Leia said.

      "There was a storm at Mos Eisley but not at Anchorhead." Han explained. "So Luke is going to drive us in a speeder to Anchorhead."

      "I will go get the landspeeder." Leia said. 

       Luke and Han exchanged a look. "No, let me do it. I know the ways around here, the good shops, the bargaining ways, etc."

    "Ok." Leia said.

        "Don't let the kids wander far, this is Mos Espa." Luke added as he left.

   Luke came back in 20 minutes with a speeder. "Shall we?" He asked, grinning.

     "We have no choice." Han said, getting in.

     "Now, Luke will show you trick driving in a Speeder." Luke said, once they were alongside, Mos Eisley.

         "Let's keep it nice and simple." Leia said.

       "Sorry, sand storm is out there. We want to be abreast of it for as short a time as possible, it is a very severe storm." Luke said. "Buckle up tight, and hold on."

       They reached Lieku's place in one piece, mostly. "There you are!" Lieku's mother said, hands on her hips. "I was getting worried, with the sandstorm and all. Lieku!"she called.

       Lieku came bounding down the stairs, "Luke! Laureena!" He gave both of them a huge hug.

        "Lieku, these are my sister Leia Organa Solo, my brother-in-law, Han Solo, my nephew's, Jacen and Anakin, my niece Jaina.  Leia, Han, Jacen, Anakin, and Jaina, this is my friend, Lieku Brightheart."

        "Pleased to finally meet you all, Luke talks so much about you."Lieku said.

             "Luke." Mrs. Brightheart called.

           "Yes?"

      "While everyone else finishes up the pleasantries, can you help me get snacks going, I wasn't sure what everyone would like and since they would all be hungry, I was hoping we could have food that they'd actually eat." 

            "Of course."

            After a couple of hours Luke looked at the chronometer. "Lieku, don't we have to be going to help set up?"

         Lieku lifted a hand. "The setting up is our responsibility, Luke, and we did it last night, so we could all enjoy your company as long as possible."

           "If you are already done setting up, where are Binns and Sophwa?"

            "They will be here at 1750 hours, they couldn't get away until then."

          "I knew they couldn't get away until then, it is 1800 hours."

        "No, it is 1600 hours."

            "Look at your chronometer."

       Lieku did. He jumped. "Where did all that time go?"

     Lieku called them. "The hall got some sand in it, so we are cleaning up." They said. "Don't bring Luke here or come yourself, we have it under control."

       Lieku groaned. "Can't one thing go right, without complications?"

        Lieku went back and reported this to everyone. Luke began to laugh. "Our luck."

       "This is embarrassing." Lieku said, putting his hands in his head.

      "Relax, Sophwa and Binns will get it cleaned up. Besides, sand was going to come in anyways." Luke said. "The party starts in three hours. So let's get dressed and go and help them."

       "But we were going to take care of the decorations."

       "The decorations, we can cart sand away, etc." Luke said. "Right?"

      "Right." Leia and Han said. 

        "Fine." Lieku conceded. "But lets take our time getting ready, this way it will give them time to get ready, and we will look good."

      "Deal." 

   They went and got ready, Leia got Laureena and Jaina completely ready, and Luke and Han, each took each other, and one of the boys. "The boys are ready." Luke yelled.

         "Lieku, this idea of not having to dress up really is the best party idea I have heard in a long time."

            Lieku laughed. "Luke told me you were a lot like Raque, and I can see that is true."

       "Thanks?" Han said.

      "The girls will be ready just as soon as Jaina lets me do her hair." Leia yelled down. "Laureena and I are completely ready."

          "Don't forget that it isn't dressy." Han yelled up.

           "I know." Leia yelled down.

          10 minutes later Leia came down. "You look gorgeous." Han said, giving Leia a kiss.            

           "Thank you."  Then she yelled. "Jaina!"

           Jaina came down, then in parade style Laureena came down.

              "Carry me." Laureena said to Luke.

          "You will ruin your pretty dress." Luke said. "Besides, you will get carried enough at the party, trust me."

          Laureena frowned, but she followed everyone into the speeder without complaint.

      It turned out that by the time they got there the sand had almost been cleaned out.

            "Great job cleaning, oh fearless leader." Luke said to Sophwa.

          "Luke." Sophwa said, he ran to Luke and gave him a huge hug. "I missed you so much."  Sophwa sobbed.

     "I missed you too." Luke said, a few tears escaping.

          "Let's start cleaning." Lieku mouthed to everyone else, "They will be at it for a while."

          Everyone started working, even Laureena, though they had to keep reminding her to keep her transparalon around herself, and to be careful.

         When Sophwa and Luke calmed down, Sophwa turned to Laureena and picked her up and gave her a huge hug. "You have grown SOOOOOOOOOOOO much."

            By the time all the reunions were done, the cleaning was also done, so Luke and Laureena didn't get to do too much. By that time, though, it was time for the party to start. And for once, Tatooinians were prompt. Lieku noticed, though, that Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were kind of pushed to the side. So he did something he rarely did, and took charge. He went to the stage and took a projector. "Now that we are done with primary mingling, lets introduce." Lieku announced then added in a perfect Podracing announcer's voice. "All hands, this is Luke's sister, Leia Organa Solo, please step forward all of you. Luke's brother-in-law, Han Solo, Luke's gorgeous niece Jaina Solo, Luke's nephews, Jacen and Anakin Solo. Give them a proper Tatooinian Welcome!!!!!!!"

          Everyone cheered and got into a straight line. "Sophwa." Sophwa said, stepping forward.

        "Binns." Binns said stepping forward. 

             And in such a way everyone introduced themselves. "But we won't leave it at that." Lieku announced. "Leia, Han, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin, please share with us, something funny about yourself. One of you just start."

           Jacen stood forward. "I like Boiled Brokkoli."

         Everyone gave a good natured "eew."

         Han whispered something in Leia's ear. She blushed but stepped forward. "I own a Neon blue knockout brand dress, and I picked it out myself."

       Everyone ooed. "I have the galaxy's biggest Kiddie movie collection."

    "COME ON HAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

        "I love sea green hats." Jaina said.

        "I like Chick flicks." Anakin said.

         "Oh dear." The crowd crowed. (AN-couldn't resist.)

        "Now everyone else, maybe you want to come up to these awesome people and share with them YOUR funny stuff." Lieku said.

               Lieku and Luke both noticed that after that Han, Leia, Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin were more integrated into the crowd. "Thank you." Luke mouthed to Lieku.

         "No prob." He mouthed back.

        "Can I hold her?" One of Raque's friends whom Luke didn't know to well said.

         Luke was in a spot, he knew Laureena didn't go easily to people she didn't know. Even though she loved attention she'd whine if you tried to hand her off, especially if Luke was the one giving her to someone else. She loved Luke. But he didn't want to seem rude by saying no. "Sure, try."

         The guy tried to take Laureena, and to Luke's mortification Laureena began to wail. "Laureena." Luke said warningly, knowing Laureena had actually stopped crying for that a year ago, she was doing it to make a scene. "Behave."

        Laureena stopped crying immediately, but put her arms around Luke tightly. "Play something with her, or promise to go take her to see… the sand art." Luke mouthed.

       "I will take you to go see the sand art." The guy offered.

      Laureena went immediately. Luke began to smile, danger averted.

     After that moment, Laureena became the center of attention, and didn't mind being passed around, until she got sleepy. Then she went to the closest person she recognized, Leia. 

        Soon after Laureena fell asleep the partygoers began to leave, and the party faded away to be just, a memory.       

              
  
  



	7. LOOOOOOOONG chapter.

          ** Laureeena-age 4**

"Daddy's teaching, Auntie Leia." Laureena said. "You can talk to me though, I am VERY bored."

       Leia laughed. "Ok, so what has your daddy been teaching you?"

      "I learnt how to recite my alphabet."

      "Recite them, please."

       Laureena recited the alphabet with only one mistake, She said H-I-j-j, instead of h-I-j-k.  "Very good. What else?"  
     "How to WRITE the alphabet. I can write A-D."

      "You will have to show me when I get there."

        "I also can count to 10, and write my #'s. I ALSO can SPEAK jawa." 

      "Ooooo." 

      Leia and Laureena chatted for a little while then Luke came in. "What are my sister, and baby talking about?"

      "What I have learnt." Laureena said proudly.

      "Very cool." Luke said. "Jaina is waiting for you."

      "Bye Auntie Leia." Laureena called out.

      "Bye honey." Leia called, laughing, when Laureena left the screen she said seriously. "Luke, what have you decided?"

        "Laureena's last name shall remain Tharen." Luke said. 

       Leia sighed. "You don't think that will make her feel apart?"

     "Not unless people make a big deal out of it."

         "Look Leia, I don't want to even give her a chance to think I was trying to cover up or hide her heritage. Besides, if Lisa and Raque had wanted her last name changed, they would've changed it."

         "Sure." Leia said. "Issue 2. Laureena is learning a lot, that is good. But she isn't learning how to interact with other kids. She doesn't have any siblings to play with, and Jedi trainees are too busy to play with her. Issue 3 the trainees pamper her, she is going to be a spoiled little kid. Always wanting attention. We all love her, but this much attention isn't good for her."

       Luke shifted, slightly uncomfortably. "What do you suggest."

        "She has to interface with other kids. That will solve all the problems. Luke, I am going to be honest with you. Either you send her to an academy somewhere, or you take a leave of absence from the academy and move somewhere." 

           Luke sighed. "She is too young to send to an academy. I was thinking of sending her when she was at least 8. I want more time with her." 

          "Then you will have to relocate. Take a break from the academy, or re-schedule training time so training is a couple days of the week "

       "There is no one who can teach!"   
      "You have to do _something_ because otherwise Laureena will never be able to deal with people properly." 

         "Ok." Luke sighed. "I will look into academies, talk to Tionne, Kyp and Streen and check back with you. I am taking Laureena to meet her grandfather, I will have my choice for you when we get back." 

          "Good."

      Luke paused. "Leia, thanks."

      Leia smiled. "No problem brother dear. Talk to you later." 

      "Skywalker out."

"Organa Solo out."

       Luke rubbed his forehead, something else to deal with. Luke looked at his chronometer, it was time for Laureena to eat. "Laureena!" He called. "time for the mid-day meal. Come on, you can paint your picture when we get on the ship." 

         Laureena came immediately. "Good girl." Luke said, lifting her up. "Let's go."

      Even though Laureena was old enough and able to walk, Luke preferred to hold her, it was comforting.

         Luke and Laureena ate the meal together, chatted for a bit. Then it was Laureena's naptime, Laureena sometimes got very cranky when she was tired, and Luke knew dealing with a cranky kid AND trying to pilot a ship alone wasn't possible. While she was sleeping Luke packed, and prepped the ship. 

      "Tionne." Luke said.

    "Yes, Master Skywalker?"

     "You know the lesson plan for the week I will be gone, right?"

     "Yes, Master Skywalker. I need to go to tutor in a few minutes, so I will say my farewell's now. May the Force be with you."

     "May the Force be with you too." Luke said.

     Laureena took a longer nap then usual, which put Luke behind schedule, but when he had gone to wake her up she was sleeping so angelically, that he didn't have the heart to wake her up. 

      To make up for the lost time, Luke and Laureena rushed through farewell's and got onto the ship without doing much. "Laureena, strap in." Luke yelled.

       "Yes, daddy."

      Luke felt some strains of mischief from the child. "Laureena, come to the cockpit and strap in please." Luke said, waiting to lift off so he could go and grab the child if she didn't come.

        Laureena came, though, disappointment at 'being caught' evident. "Good girl." Luke said, he had learnt from a parenting vid that especially as they got older, praise for something done right was very important, but you shouldn't always give it, because then they wouldn't value it.  

        Laureena smiled, pleased, and she forgot about her mischief. Luke checked her straps, in all the other seats he had a 'child checker' that would test the straps, but not in the cockpit because the checker was annoying for adults, and the adults rode in the cockpit.

       As they got closer to Corellia, Luke got nervous. Laureena's grandfather was Renn Tharen, Luke's confidante, Han's ex-girlfriend, and of course Raque's sister, Bria Tharen's father. Luke felt he was at least partially responsible for her death, even though Renn didn't think Luke had anything to do with it, but Luke had avoided Renn for years, but when Laureena was left in his care, Renn had contacted him, asking to see Laureena again. Luke knew Renn had a right, as Laureena's grandfather. He had sent Renn a message back saying, of course, Laureena is your granddaughter, and I want her to know her grandfather. Luke and Renn's schedule's hadn't coincided until now so Luke hadn't had a chance to take Laureena to see him, even though Renn had tried very hard, Luke had to admit that he had been very happy at being able to delay this meeting. But now the meeting very coming close, and he would see Renn Tharen face to face for the first time since Bria died. 

      Luke found himself stalling the hyperdrive a bit, to delay it more. This is ridiculous, he thought to himself, this meeting is going to come. Laureena needs to know her grandfather, I will spend an hour or two with Renn so Laureena thinks/sees we get along, then I will escape. Face your fears, Luke. Come on. Let's just get this over with.

        Luke let go his control on the hyperdrive, enhancing it instead. 

They arrived at Corellia in short time after that.. Luke smiled as he saw Laureena staring at the planet as they came down; Corellia was fascinating, and he had himself stared at it when he had first come there. 

      Renn was waiting for them as they touched down. Luke sighed, here it was, the moment he had been dreading for years. He unfastened Laureena's straps. "Come, we are going to meet your grandfather."

        "Ok." Laureena said, hopping down and following Luke. 

       But as Luke opened the door she got nervous, and grabbed his hand tightly, trying to hold him back. 

       "Laureena, come on… Laureena."

       Renn walked forward, he knew that Luke had been avoiding him for years blaming himself for Bria's death. He wanted to make this meeting less awkward for Luke. The wind blew his hair that had whitened because all of his grief, the two people in his life who had cared for him, instead of his money, Raque and Bria, had died. He had an orphaned granddaughter, but his money prevented him from raising her. He was determined to get to know Laureena though. He was all alone on Corellia, his wife and son, Pavik, only cared about money. Neither had even cared about Bria's death, except for his wife who griped about the lost chance to marry her to some big-time heir, they had staged a big elaborate funeral for her, making it a society affair. For this reason, he had kept himself and them out of Raque's funeral, wanting to leave it simple. Some father, he thought! I couldn't even be at my son, and daughter-in-law's funeral. Concentrate on the present, he told himself. 

     He saw Luke standing and trying to coax a little child-Laureena, to leave the ship. Renn felt tears come to his eyes it was too much. Looking at Luke brought memories of the past, when he would steal away to Tatooine to see his son and his friends. Remember, try not to make this awkward for Luke, don't cry, he told himself. Nevertheless, his voice cracked a bit as he said. "Hello, Luke."

           Luke released some of his grip on Laureena's hand as he heard the familiar voice. He stood up, looking at Renn. His eyes became moist, as memories came flowing back to him. "Hello." Luke said, when he got his voice back.

         Renn through caution to the wind he ran forward and embraced Luke. Luke was surprised, how could Renn embrace the man responsible for his daughter's death. 

        As he felt the hug he remembered the old days and all he could think of was how right this felt. "Renn." Luke said his voice breaking, he hugged . 

            Luke turned to Laureena, and knelt. "Remember what I told you about grandfathers? Well, he is your grandfather, say hello."

             Luke got up, prodded Laureena again who said a shy hello clinging to Luke. Renn was pained he wanted to know his granddaughter, be close to her, have another family member who loved him. 

      Luke noticed and mouthed. "Don't worry, little kids often do this. She will open up." 

He then said loudly. "Renn, Laureena and I rented a place a minute's walk from your place, why don't we go there?"

       "Why aren't you staying with me?"

       Luke was startled, he knew that Renn's wife didn't like Raque's marriage because it was to a 'common farmgirl' and she refused to recognize Laureena. 

         "My wife and Paavik are out on their 'society retreat'. They won't be back for a month." Renn said, guessing the reason. "I insist you stay with me. This way I will get to see more of you."

          "Sure." Luke said, a bit uncomfortably. 

        He let Renn lead the way to the house. He tried to project positive vibes so that Laureena would pick up the vibes and go to Renn quickly. 

            "You have a rotating pool." Laureena squealed. "Auntie Leia has one. They are my favorite."

         Luke was relieved, that was a good way to get Laureena to play with Renn. "Well, ask your grandfather if you can play in it with him?" Luke said.

       Laureena ran to Renn. "On one condition." Renn said.

    "What?"

     "You let me play with you." Renn said.

       Laureena squealed and ran towards it. Luke let Renn stop her. "First get into a suit."

        Laureena pouted, but Renn was firm. 

         Luke watched as Laureena and Renn played. Renn was great with kids, Bria and Raque were lucky to have him, Luke thought. 

          Luke decided to leave, he had to unpack anyway. This way Renn would have a memory with just Laureena.

          Luke set up the guest 'quarters' that Renn had allotted them. He tried only to take out the bare necessities. No matter how nice Renn was being Luke wanted to get out of there As soon as he possibly, realistically, and honestly could.  

                 Luke went outside when he was done two hours later, they were still playing in the pool. "Come join us, Luke." Renn called.

     "Yeah, daddy."

     Luke was about to object then thought better of it. He went got changed and came back. He got into the water and started playing with them. Two hours later they all got out. 

       Renn told Luke to tell the housekeeper to make Laureena's favorite dish. Luke did as he was told.  In the meantime Renn got Laureena ready for dinner. Luke was walking to the meal room, and as he got closer he heard Laureena's giggles and Renn's laugh. He smiled. He stood just outside the door watching as Renn played with his granddaughter. As he watched, he knew he had made the right decision. He knew he had been very selfish, not only for Laureena's sake but also for Renn's. Renn's heart had been severely broken by the death of the only family that had cared about him, and then having Luke run away from him. 

       "Where is daddy?" Laureena asked. 

      "Coming, Laureena." Luke said. 

    He came into the room and sat down. The table was circular, and set up so all three of them could be next to the other at the same time. Renn's doing, Luke thought. Circular tables were not 'done' in the aristocratic crowds Mrs. Tharen and Pavik traveled in. They didn't emphasize rank. "You happened to have a circular table." Luke asked Renn, trying to show that he was reaching out to Renn. 

     "Yeah." Renn shrugged. "I keep it for the rare occasion that one of my well-wishers comes to visit." 

      Luke looked down for a moment, and then covered his reaction when he saw Laureena look at him curiously. "Renn, I think you and I need to have a talk."

       Renn nodded, a hopeful look in his eyes. That was the moment Laureena chose to throw her vegetables on the ground. "Laureena." Luke said, a warning tone in his voice.

    "Sorry." Laureena said, giving him an angelic smile.

   "Last warning, no throwing food." Luke said, giving her a stern look. "Renn, will you please serve Laureena some more vegetables that she will eat like the good girl that she is." 

     Laureena pouted, but ate the vegetables. "I think it is Laureena's bedtime." Luke said. 

  "Can I get a bedtime story?" She asked.

   "If Renn says he will read it with me." Luke said, getting an idea.

  Renn looked at Luke. "I would love to." He said, surprised.

      Luke helped Laureena get ready for bed and then sent her off to her bed. "Renn and I will be there shortly." He promised.

      "What story do you want to tell her?"

  "What about Raque's favorite, the Corellian space ranger?" Renn asked.

    Luke smiled. "That would be great." 

    Renn and Luke went in and told Laureena the story. "That was a really nice story." Laureena said sleepily.

    "I am glad." Renn said, kissing her forehead. 

   Renn was going to say something else when his maid came in. "I am sorry, sir, but there is an urgent phone call for you."

       Renn sighed. "Its ok. At least I could sit for dinner and the entire story."

   He touched Luke's hand. "Let's talk after Laureena goes to bed." 

     Luke nodded, knowing there was no way to avoid it. 

   As it turned it, the talk didn't happen for another week, Renn's priority was spending time with them and he had to go into the office, so the talk kept getting postponed. 

      "Finally." Renn said, when they actually got down to talking.

    Luke just smiled, he could've waited, but there was no way he could've said that. 

    "Luke, I am going to be honest. I am having a great time with you and my granddaughter."

   "And I know both of us are too." Luke said, returning the favor.

   "Then will you come back?"

    "I don't think I have much of a choice," Luke said, half-joking, "Laureena is your granddaughter, so you have a right to see that."

      "Do YOU want to come back."

      Luke sighed. He looked inside himself for a moment. "I will also be brutally honest. When I came here I was afraid, I had every intention of getting you and Laureena settled together, making some excuse and leaving then coming back to pick up Laureena. But I am not afraid anymore. I can see you don't blame me for Bria's death-"

     "You had nothing to do with that." Renn cut in, trying to convince this stubborn young man of that fact.

      "I wish I could be as sure of that as you are." Luke said, his pain coming through in his eyes. 

        "I am sure." Renn said, grabbing Luke's hands. "Listen, I am Bria's father. I make the decisions around here about who is guilty of my daughter's murder. It is not you."

      Luke laughed. A minute later he said. "The answer to your question is that I am enjoying myself, I am in a way reliving good things from my childhood. I haven't exonerated myself for Bria's murder yet, but that isn't keeping me from enjoying your company."

    "I am glad." Renn said. "Maybe we should let time convince you to exonerate yourself."

     "Maybe." Luke said.

     "But in the meantime, will I see you again Luke?" Renn asked.

      Luke sighed. "If you want to see me again, I will be here."

      "Even without Laureena." Renn asked.

      "Yes." Luke said, knowing what Renn meant.

      Renn smiled. "I am glad." 

     Luke let the moment stand for a moment then he said. "Let's book it on your schedule now."

       "That reminds me." Renn said. "Another thing I was going to ask you, what are you planning for Laureena's life."  
       Luke smiled, that question was never going to leave him was it. "I am thinking of sending her to an academy." He said. "Leia recommended it, she said that being at the Jedi Academy wasn't giving Laureena enough of a chance to interface with people her age, and that it caused her to become a tad spoiled." 

      "I agree." Renn said. "Do you have any in mind?"  
     "No, I haven't actually started looking yet."

     "I think I can help you there." Renn said. "I am a patron of some academies, and I know of others. Besides, my secretary needs things to do. She has too light of a workload now that I am not in the office." Then in response to Luke's look he said.  "He gets paid by the hour, and so he is loosing money. Money that he needs."

      Luke consented. "Don't worry." Renn said. "I won't interfere in your decision, except on one thing."

    "What?" Luke asked.

    "I insist on paying her tuition."

    "What?" Luke protested. 

   Renn put up his hand. "I am her grandfather, it is my right. Secondly, I admire the work you have done and are doing, but I also happen to know that it doesn't pay enough for tuition. It also takes money out of the hands of my greedy family." 

     Luke sighed, everything Renn said was true; he would've had to get another job to pay for tuition. "Fine." He said, giving in.

    "Thanks." Renn said. Then he pulled out his planner. "And we will plan trips around Laureena's break with one in the middle for just the two of us."

       Luke smiled, "sounds perfect." Too perfect, his mind said to him. He ignored it.

      The next day when Renn came back from work he had a list of academies for Luke. "Luke, I was thinking of taking Laureena to the kiddiewonderland. Can I?"

 "Go right ahead." Luke said, hearing the unsaid, I was hoping it would be just the two of us. "I will look through this list."

    " Thanks.You know where the comm. room is if you want to me make calls." Renn said.

    Laureena wasn't shy with Renn anymore so Luke didn't have to coax Laureena into going, or tell her it was okay. Luke had also decided that he should let Laureena feel that Renn was another adult she had to listen to, and that authority wouldn't be established if she saw Renn asking Luke's permission all the time. 

     Luke was very selective as he went through the academies. He designated about 3/4ths of the ones he went through as 'no way'. 

         Renn and Laureena were gone for over 7 hours, and in that time Luke had gone through the list and marked 3/4ths as now way, 1/16 as awesome 1/8 as maybe. Luke was just dialing the number for the first academy on his list as 'maybe' when he 'felt' Laureena's presence get closer. Laureena, like most children her age, was very inquisitive so he put the datapads away.

           "Daddy." Laureena squealed running to Luke.

       Luke laughed as she pounced on him. "We had so much fun. Grandfather has a hovercar just like the one Auntie Leia takes to government functions, I GOT TO PUSH THE BUTTONS. I want one of those hovercars."

         "Sounds like fun." Luke said, laughing. "And Renn, judging from the look on your face, you also had fun."

          "Yes I did." Renn said, later that evening after Laureena had gone to bed. "It was so refreshing to be around someone who had fun with the simple things, like operating a hovercar, or running through a fountain." His lip twisted. "If most of the people I am around are in a hovercar they are talking about how they need to get the latest model, or how I can make it look more classy. They would never be caught dead, running through a fountain because that just wouldn't be dignified."

        Luke didn't know what to say so he just settled for giving Renn a sympathetic smile.    "So," he said, changing topics. "Did you get a chance to look through the list of academies I gave you?"

  "I gave it a preliminary look over." Luke said. "I have eliminated a lot of them."

 "I am glad you didn't make a final decision yet, I was going to tell you, this only covers the academies on this side of the galaxy. My secretary said she got only as Mon Calamari."

    "I kind of figured that out." Luke said, smiling. "Let me see if Leia can help me with the others. She has already said that she would like to do something." 

    "Ok." Renn said. "If you want me to look any more up tell me."

    "I will." Luke said. "I just need to give Leia something to do."

    "Sounds like a lot of work." Renn said. 

    Luke snorted. "Yes, delegating work is a lot of work." 

    "When are you going to call Leia?"

    "In two hours. Then it will be 2000 hours on Coruscant, and Leia will probably be home."

     "Ok." Renn said, he yawned. "Listen, I had better get to bed. Today was a long day. I can't sleep in like you can." 

       "Good night."

       "Good night."

     "Luke!" Leia said. "How are things?"

     "Well, I decided that I will look into sending Laureena to an academy, at least part-time." 

      "Great decision."  Leia said.

     "Agreed." Han said, coming into view.

    "Hi, Han." Luke said.

    "Hi, kid."

     "Leia just give it to him." Han said.

    "Give what to me?" Luke asked.

    Leia blushed. "Well, since I was hoping you would do this so much I got a list of all the academies in the galaxy."

     Luke laughed. "I was going to ask you to see if you could find the academies between the other rim and Coruscant, Renn got me the ones between Tatooine and Mon Calamari."

       "Ok, I will do another search and eliminate all the others." Leia said.  "Let me go do that. Talk to Han in the meantime." Leia disappeared.

       "Kid, do you mind if I look through the list." Han asked.

     "Be my guest." Luke said. "I already dumped the ones I didn't like at all."

     Luke sent the list over. Han scanned it. " On first glance, it looks like you have good taste." 

    "Thanks." Luke said. 

   "Kid, I saw the list of academies that Leia put together, it was very big. I will help you look through it, on one condition."

     "What's that."

     "You let Leia and I… or at least me come with you when you go to check the academies out in person. I want to see where my niece is going to spend so much of her time." 

      "That is a given." Luke said. "Your condition is accepted."

      "What condition?" Leia asked, coming back.

   "Oh just that the kid would let us come along when he went to check out the academies." 

     "Well, that is the condition I was going to give for my work efforts as well." Leia said. "So I guess they were accepted."

     "I hope you didn't spend much time on it." Luke asked, worriedly.

     "No." Leia said. "Honestly, how much time does it take? Just press one button on the NRNS and it does it for you."

     Luke smiled. "Thanks. You guys are the best."

     "Thanks." Leia said smiling. 

      "Listen, let me call the kids and Chewie, they will want to talk to you, Luke." Han said.

    "Hurry, I don't want to run up a huge bill for Laureena's grandfather." Luke said.   

    "Well, we will call you back." Leia said. "I have the codes." 

    "Ok." Luke said.

     They disconnected, and sure enough in three minutes Leia called back. Leia chatted with Luke while Han rounded up everyone else. Luke chatted with them all for awhile. "Where is Laureena?" Jaina asked.

      "Asleep." Luke said. "Its pretty late over here."

      "Then you get yourself in bed." Leia said, wagging her finger at him. "Wake us up at odd hours next time. We can take turns."

     Luke laughed. He gave Leia a military salute and closed the connection. 


End file.
